Return to Travese town again
by Munchlax The dragon master
Summary: Again our friends return to Traverse town there is an new chosen one and a new problem. R&R Please
1. Default Chapter

**Return to Traverse town again.**

**The Reunion**

**Sora was thinking of using his tracking device to get to his new friends. It had been 2 years since he had seen them. So he frist tried James. So it took Sora away from his island. 1 hour later it said James, Nathan and Kerry were coming to him. Then out of nowhere a black hole swallowed him up.**

**"WHAT NOT AGAIN THIS IS THE 3rd TIME THIS HAS FKING HAPPENED"He shouted**

**"NO IT'S THE 2nd" said a voice.**

**"WHOSE THERE?"Sora shouted but there was no reply.**

**To be continued...**


	2. New friend, new chosen one and new adven...

**New Friend New chosen one and New Adventure.**

**Sora woke up out side the accessories shop with James sat still asleep next to him.**

**He looked round the coner to find Nathan and kerry awake and check where they were.**

**James had just wake up.**

**"Ahh crap were back here again" He shouted and slammed his fist agianst the wall.**

**"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" shouted a boy as he fell of the roof.**

**"OW MY FKING LEG"said they boy. He sat up to find a magic sword which fell out of his bag stuck in his leg. Sora, James Nathan and Kerry got out their weapons and cast cura on the boy.**

**"Thats better"He said.**

**"what is your name?"said Nathan**

**"Darryl where did this sword come from?" He said**

**"You must be the NEW CHOOSEN ONE"said Sora.**

**"What do you mean choosen one?" He asked.**

**"Merlin will explain eveything to you and what's happening this time" said Sora**

**"SSSSSOOOOOOOO how crazy is this place again?" Darryl asked in a silly voice.**

**"HEY this is serious you IDIOT"said Kerry.**

**"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT YOU FKING BTTCH" He replied.**

**"Guys there is no time for fighting let's go" said James**

**to be continued...**


	3. The Problem

**The problem.**

**They had reached Merlin's house they went in and spoke to him.**

**"Hello" He said to all of them.**

**"Hey Merlin do you know what's going on?"asked Sora**

**"Ansem has created a device to detory everything except himself, yep that right Ansem's back from the dead, and what's worse is that he needs all your souls to power it so be careful because he could get you at any point of time.**

**"Who's Ansem?"said Darryl.**

**"Ah the new choosen one I take it. I will channel into your head everything that has happened" said Merlin**

**5 Mins later...**

**"Now it's clear to me" said Darryl.**

**  
"So be on you gaurd you never know where he is and when he is going to attack"said Marlin.**

**"Ok we shall go to the hotel and try to find his sceret place in the morning"said Sora.**

**At the hotel time 12:00am...**

**SMASH**

**"What was that?" Nathan thought. He went out the room and saw a mouse that had knocked over a vase.**

**"Hi littel fellaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" shouted Nathan.**

**Sora ran out off his room to find nothing but the vase.**

**To be continued...**


	4. The search begins

**The search begins.**

**Nathan was in Ansem's lair hung on a cross with a wire that lead to a swtich by Ansem.He looked around at the horrible place.**

**"Do you like my lair dick head" said Ansem.**

**"FCK OFF YOU BASTARD"said Nathan.**

**"OH I'M A BASTARD AM I THATS IT"He said back. He flipped the switch and Nathan got a electric shock.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YYYOOOOUUUUUUUUU BBBAAASSSTTTTAAARRRDDD"He yelled**

**"OK say good bye to your soul I was going to let you wait for your friends but FCK YOU"Shouted Ansem. So he flipped the swicth all the way down.**

**"Now I'll make his body my slave for one fo my evil schemes with my slave machine." He Laughed.**

**Back to sora and the gang...**

**"You could have taken Nathan you btch"said Darryl.**

**"No you might have you shit head"said Kerry.**

**"Yeah well your a FCKING ASSHOLE"said Darryl.**

**"BASTARD"said Kerry.**

**"Did you guys get enough sleep last night becuase it was Ansem not ether of you. Twats!"said Sora.**

**"Your a BASTARD Darryl"shouted Kerry. They started to have a fist fight. Then suddenly Kerry went to punch Darryl. she missed and ended up punching Sora on his forehead.**

**"SHIT"said Sora.**

**"Sorry" said Kerry.**

**"Never mind let's just go" said Sora.**

**To be contiued... **


	5. The fristworld to check

**The frist world to check.**

**Sora and the gang reached world exit. **

**"So where should we go frist"said Sora.**

**"Let's try the jungle world"said James. So they warped to the jungle world.**

**They were in the tent. They went out to see if they could see any thing.**

**So they tried looking in the area where Sora locked the key hole the frist time he was here.**

**When they got there there was a nosie coming from a machine.**

**Then they saw a body facing the key hole it was Nathan's body.**

**"Nathan"said Darryl. He ran up to him then Nathan grabbed Darryl's wrist and thew him against the wall.**

**"I'm not here for you BASTARD!"Nathan said looking at Darryl. Then Nathan looked at James and ponited at him.**

**"I'm here for that SHIT" he said.**

**"M..ME!"mumbled James.**

**"Nathan what's wrong with you"said Kerry.**

**"Whoa..who said I was Nathan This is him"said he body. He showed them a image of what Nathan soul was doing.He was floating in a black area.**

**"So who are you?"said Sora.**

**"Ansem controlling his body"Laughed Ansem.**

**"Now SHIT head let's fight"said Ansem. So they got ready. Then Ansm ran And smacked James in the face then James tured in to a sword and samcked Ansem on his chest. Then James tured in to a mallet and wacked Ansem in the back of the head. Then Ansem smacked James in the back of the head and Kncoked him out.**

**"I'll take this Bastard back to my secret hide out"said Ansem as he dissappered.**

**"NOW THAT WAS FCKING WERID"said Darryl.**

**"Are you ok?"said Sora.**

**"Yeah"said Darryl.**

**"We Got to hurry 3 more wrong turns and we're done for"said kerry.**

**To be continued...**


	6. The second world to check

**The second world to check**

**They then went to check Neverland by Big Ben.**

**"Lets check in big ben there might be something there" said Kerry. So they went in to Big Ben it was dark inside. Kerry put on the light.Then they saw James and Nathan.**

**  
"OH FCK NOT AGAIN" said Darryl like a twat.**

**"SHUT UP YOU CCK SUCKING MONKEY THEY WANT ONE OF US" said Kerry**

**"We're here for the shit bag on fire" James shouted.**

**"Ok i'll fight" said Kerry.**

**"Not YOU you lump of shit" said Nathan.**

**Then he casted fire on Darryl's ass.**

**"Hmm whats's that smell it's smells like chicken"said Darrly. He turned round to find he was to find out that he was on fire.**

**"SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"he screamed.**

**"Him"said Nathan**

**"Blizzard"said Sora.**

**"Thanks Sora"said Darryl.**

**"That's it Sora I going to get you now."said Nathan.**

**"Enough talk let's fight!"said James.**

**To be continued...**


	7. Lets get a few things straight

**"Let's get a few things straight"**

**"Ok you go for the shit bag that was on fire and I'll go for the dick weed" said Nathan still angry that Sora put out his fire.**

**"Deal"said James.**

**"But before we start James did Ansem take your soul too"said Sora.**

**"No but he used a device to make me pure evil"said James.**

**"Let's go you frist shits"said Nathan.Then suddenly the Image off Nathan appeared.**

**"How did he get here I didn't summon him"said Nathan which by the way was still being contolled by Ansem. Nathan's soul was by Kerry.**

**"Kerry I have to tell you somthing before ansem locks me in that machine again.**

**Ansem's hide out is in Hollow bastion just try and find your way to a room with the machine of destruction and a ring with lazers where he wants the only one left or the only few left to fight for for the rest of the souls or to lose their's oh fck i better get ready to go bye"said Nathan.**

**"Bye I got it"said Kerry.**

**"Good bye NOT AGAIN aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"he said as his soul got sent back in to the machine.**

**"What a bastard revealing my hideout well let's finally get this battle started"said Ansem.**

**"Ok you can get Sora frist Nathan"said James.**

**"Ok"said Nathan. Sora looked down.**

**"What's wrong Sora"said kerry.**

**"I'm just not sure if I could fight any of you wether you were being controlled or not I felt bad the last time with James but now I really don't think I can do it again"explianed Sora.**

**"Don't worry 1st we have to save eveyone and everything 2nd this time it won't hurt Nathan**

**because his soul is gone unless you give him a broken bone but just picture him as Ansem**

**so it will be easier"said Kerry**

**"Yeah I guess your right lets fight"said Sora.**

**To be continued... **


	8. Nathan vs Sora

**Nathan v.s Sora.**

**Nathan got out his gunblade and Sora got out his keyblade. They ran up to each other ready to attack. Then they swiped their weapon at the other one's weapon. There was a bang.**

**"Your not so bad for a dick"said Sora.**

**"Your not so bad Fucker"said Nathan. Then they started to fight again. Then**

**Sora slashed Nathan in the face and gave him a scar like Leon's.**

**"You look like you been hit in the face by a shit"Laughed Darryl. Sora, Kerry and James joined him. Then Nathan smacked Darryl in the face, kicked Kerry up her ass, stood on James's foot and kicked Sora into the wall.**

**"Shit ,let's get him"they all said. They all got out their wepons and James turned into a gun. Then they all started to attack him. Then after there was a scream they all stood back and saw that they had kncoked him out. Then his body got sent back to Ansem.**

**"James get Darryl"said Ansem's voice that came out nowhere.**

**"Ok bastard let's go"said James.**

**To be continued...**


	9. James vs Darryl

**James v.s Darryl**

**"Ok ass hole let's fight Nathan didn't last long but I will"said James. Darryl looked at his feet.**

**"What's wrong Darryl?"said Sora.**

**"I'm just not sure if I could fight any of you ..."Darryl started. Sora and Kerry**

**looked at each other then Kerry walked up to him and with her gauntlets smacked Darryl in the back of the head.**

**"WE'VE ALREADY HEARD IT"she said. **

**Fck off you bitch"said Darryl.**

**"Come on I getting bored"said James.**

**"Fine Bring it on"said Darryl.**

**"Finally"said James.Then Darryl pulled out his sword and James tuned into Darryl with his sword. Then James ran over Darryl and Knocked him into the wall. Darryl got up and went to smack James in the chest. Then Sora remembered the last time James got hit in the chest he got a huge scar from Ice Titan. Then Darryl smacked him in the chest.**

**"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"yelled James. Then Darryl thought for a moment. Then he tried it again but, James Knew he would so he smacked him into Sora and Kerry.**

**"YOU SHIT GET OFF ME"said Kerry.**

**"Fck off"said Darryl.**

**"Let's finish it"said James. Then they ran up to each other and slashed. Then they stood still and then they fell to the ground. **

**"What, your shit this isn't the last time you've seen of me"said Ansem. Then James's and Darryl's bodies went back to Ansem's lair.**

**To be continued... **


	10. What the hell?

**What the hell?**

**Sora and Kerry arrvied at Hallow Bastion. They walked all the way to outside that Nathan said about. Then suddenly Sora fell to the ground. **

**"Sora...Sora...SORA"shouted Kerry.**

**2 hours later...**

**"Sora your finally a wake"said a black shadow. Sora rubbed his eyes to find Kairi.**

**"KAIRI! what are you doing here"said Sora.**

**"Well you know when you left to find your friends I didn't want to be without you so I followed you on the raft"said Kairi.**

**"Kairi it's dangerous here and where is Kerry"said Sora**

**"I Know and Kerry's standing against the wall"excliamed Kairi as she was poniting to Kerry.**

**"Come on we need to hurry up"said Kerry.**

**"Right" the both said and followed Kerry.**

**"So you finally showed up i was going to go to sleep"said Ansem.**

**"We've come to stop you Ansem"said Sora.**

**"Yeah Sora I rember your weakness about you not wanting to fight your friends"said Ansem. Then the bodies of James, Nathan and Darryl came in to the ring.**

**"OOOhhhh SHIT"said Kerry.**

**"Wait I got a plan"said Kairi. They all hudled in.**

**5 mins later...**

**"Everyone ready ...lets go"said Kairi. **

**"Ansem I am going to fight alone"said Kerry.**

**"Alright it's you funeral"said Ansem**

**to be continued...**


	11. The plan

**The plan**

**They we ready to take out Ansem. Kairi was watching Kerry fight as Sora got ready to make his move. He was standing by the soul machine wating for the signal there was 5 levers 3 of them would send Darryl,Nathan and James free.**

**Then Kerry put on her gauntlets and was ready to give the signal. So she got in the ring to fight the souless bodies.**

**"let's go"said Kerry. Then she winked at Sora giving him the signal then he pulled down all 5 levers. Then the souls went to the correct bodies.**

**"Finally back in my own body...What the Fck is this on my head...Alright who give me this scar?"said Nathan.**

**"Free at last"said James.**

**"Yes"said Darryl.**

**"Now all we need to do is defeat Ansem"said Kerry.**

**"Well your not going to win"said Ansem.**

**"Why not it's 5 against 1"said Nathan.**

**"Actually cockbreath it's 1 aganist 1!"said Ansem as he made a barrier which left Kerry on her own!.**

**"No she'll never survive"said Darrly. Then James,Sora and Nathan stared at him.**

**"I don't like her,I am just saying"Darryl said with a red look on his face. Then Ansem went up to Kerry.**

**"Get ready you bitch"said Ansem. Then he stepped back and then Kerry ran and Kept punching him and kicking him all over the place and then she punched him hard in th face then she jumped off him. Then Ansem ran and smacked her aganist the barrier 20 times. Then she ran up to Ansem and puched so hard in the face that he went through the barrier and flew away in the sky. then the barrier broke and it was all over.**

**to be contiued...**


	12. WHAT?

**WHAT?**

**It was finally time to go home but when they got back to Traverse town Merlin told them that they could not go home for 48 hours.**

**"Sora how did you fall to the ground earlier"said Kairi.**

**"Who's the cute girl?"said Darryl with drool down his mouth.**

**"Kairi"said Kerry.**

**"Well I was walking the I heard somene saying'hi ci no hi ci' then I fell to the ground what I want to know is who said it?and why?"said Sora.**

**"Would you like to go on a date"Darryl rudely interrupted.**

**"...O...K "said Kairi. Sora looked angry.**

**"Yes"said Darryl.**

**"Well for the next 48 hours I will catch up on my sleep if you need me I'll be at the hotel"said Kerry.**

**"Yeah.. I'll come with you"said James.**

**"Well I am of to train with any heartless I can find"said Nathan so he went away to second district.**

**"Shall we go on that date?"said Darryl.**

**"O.K then"said Kairi. They went to the restaruant in the frist district while they ate Sora spyed**

**on them.**

**1 Hour later...**

**SMACK! Darryl and Kairi found out that they had not got anything in common and Darryl went to kiss Kairi the you know the rest.**

**"I am going to he hotel"said Kairi.**

**"Wait for me"Darryl said following her.**

**"Yes she didn't like him now I think I'll just quickly check on Nathan then go to the hotel"said Sora. So he went then saw Nathan motion less on the floor near by what looked like an new type of heartless. He ran to the heartless and used the move ragnarock 4 times. He defeated the heartless and saw that Nathan was Just stunned.**

**to be continued... **


	13. When will it be over

**When will it be over**

**Sora ran to the hotel to get James,Kerry,Darryl and Kairi. He went in and told them all to help take Nathan to Merlin. **

**At Merlins...**

**"Leave him here I well take care of him,later before you go meet in the hotel I'll send him there so you can say good bye"said Merlin.**

**"Ok thanks Merlin"they all said at once. They left to go and take a look around.**

**"Kerry you know we started to fight when we met well I'm sorry"said Darryl.**

**"I'm,too"said Kerry.**

**"Well know that your Friends why don't we go and have a meal at the restaurant"said Kairi.**

**"Yeah"they all shouted.So they had a party at the restaurant to celeabrate their last night together.**

**"Hey Darryl you wouldn't be the Darryl at my home Island dream Island because he always stays inside so I don't know"said James.**

**"yes" he said.**

**to be continued...**


	14. Is this the end!

**Is this the end!**

**Sora and the gang had 12 hours till they could go home.Their party was over and they all went to the hotel to sleep for 11 hours.**

**4 hours of the 11 hours...**

**"James what's wrong?"said Darryl.**

**"I think am being controlled again"said James.Then he attacked Darryl.**

**"SORA!"shouted Darryl.Sora ran in to the room and used thunder then James fell to the floor.**

**"We've got to take him to Merlin"said Sora.**

**At Merlin's...**

**"Merlin James has been controlled again could you do 2 things tell me who by amd could you heal him?"asked Sora.**

**"1st. Ansem he's still alive but you'll still go home 2nd.yes"said Merlin.**

**"Also is Nathan any better?"said Sora.Then Nathan came into Merlins house with some fire wood for Merlin.**

**"Nathan"said Darryl.**

**"Hey Guys,what happened to James been controlled again."said Nathan.They both nooded.**

**"Well I can't do any but a long ritual which will take 7 hours also you'll have to stay here for it to work"said Merlin.**

**7 hours later.**

**James woke up.Then they went back to the hotel to say good bye. When they got there they woke everyone up. They had 1 min left.**

**"See you evreyone"said Nathan.**

**"Bye"said Sora.**

**"See you later"said Kerry.**

**"bye bye"said Kairi.**

**"later"said James.**

**"See you soon"said Darryl.Then they all went back to their home Islands.**

**THE END! **


End file.
